1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical device for interconnecting two printed circuit boards (PCBs), and more particularly to an electrical device for interconnecting two parallel PCBs at a large distance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Board mountable connectors are widely used to establish electrical connections between two separated PCBs. Usually, there are two connectors, a plug connector and a receptacle connector, respectively mounted onto the two separated PCBs and engagable with each other. However, in some situations, PCBs may be positioned at a large distance, thus in order to interconnecting two PCBs, the plug and the receptacle connectors have to span and thus would be fairly tall. U.S. Pat. No. 6,394,822 B1 discloses such an electrical connector assembly comprising a plug and a receptacle. The plug and the receptacle both comprise a number of parallel modules. Each module comprises an insulative support, a plurality of signal contacts attached on one side of the support and a shielding plate attached on another side of the support. Thus, in order to satisfy a relatively higher mating height, the plug, the receptacle and the modules have to span, thereby accordingly complicating the manufacture process and increasing product cost.
One solution to the above issue is to provide two identical board mountable connectors respectively mounted on the two PCBs, and an extender engagable with the board mountable connectors.
Accordingly, there is a need for providing an effective and economical solution for the requirement of a high stack height application. To that end, the use of some kind of cost-effective PCB interconnection device, which ensures reliable electrical connection between two PCBs and provides an easy assembly, is desirable.